Jackie Hoffman
) | origin = Queens, New York, U.S. | years_active = 1992–present | image = Jackie Hoffman.jpg | full_name = Jacqueline Laura Hoffman }} Jacqueline Laura Hoffman is an American actress, singer, and stand-up comedian known for her facially-contorting expressions, and one-woman shows of Jewish-themed original songs and monologues. She is a veteran of Chicago's famed The Second City comedy improv group. She is starring in the first season of ''Feud'' as Mamacita. Early Life Hoffman was born in Queens, New York on November 29, 1960. She was raised in a Jewish household and still identifies with the faith today. Career Hoffman's film credits include ''Birdman'', ''Decay'', ''The Sitter'', ''The Extra Man'', ''How to Seduce Difficult Women'', ''A Dirty Shame'', ''Garden State'', ''Legally Blonde 2'', ''Kissing Jessica Stein'', and ''Mo' Money'', and her television credits include ''Girls'', ''Six by Sondheim'', ''The New Normal'', ''The Good Wife'', ''Inside Amy Schumer'', ''Raising Hope'', ''Melissa and Joey'', ''30 Rock'', ''Starved'', ''Hope and Faith'', ''Curb Your Enthusiasm'', ''Strangers with Candy'', ''TV Funhouse'', ''Late Night with Conan O'Brien'', as well as voices for the cartoons [[wikipedia:High School USA!|''High School USA!]], [[wikipedia:Family Guy|''Family Guy]], ''Dilbert'', ''PB&J Otter'', and the 2005 film ''Robots''. Additionally, Hoffman’s Broadway credits include ''On The Town'', ''The Addams Family'', ''Xanadu'', and ''Hairspray'', for which she won the 2003 Theatre World Award. Off-Broadway, Hoffman starred as Princess Winifred in the Transport Group’s ''Once Upon A Mattress'', receiving a Drama League Award nomination for her performance. Her additional Off-Broadway credits include A Chanukah Charol, The Gingerbread House, Straightjacket, Incident at Cobbler's Knob (Lincoln Center Theatre Festival), and One Woman Shoe. Hoffman has performed in regional theatre as well in ''Chicago'' at The MUNY and ''The Sisters Rosensweig'' at the ''Globe Theatre''. Hoffman starred in six revues at The Second City Theatre in Chicago, where she won the Jeff Award for Best Actress. Her solo shows at Joe's Pub have received critical acclaim and include The Kvetching Continues, Jackie Five-Oh!, Chanukah at Joe's Pub (Bistro Award), Scraping the Bottom, and Jackie with a Z. In 2009, Hoffman received the Mac Award for Best Female Stand Up. Her show Jackie Hoffman: Live from Joe's Pub is available on disc. She will also be returning to Broadway in the Spring of 2017 as Mrs. Teavee in ''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory''. Hoffman can currently be seen on the Hulu hit-series, ''Difficult People'', as Rachel Epstein, and the Netflix revival ''Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life''. She also portrays Joan Crawford’s housekeeper Mamacita in the FX anthology series ''FEUD: Bette and Joan'', from Executive Producer Ryan Murphy. Personal Life At age 46, during the run of her show Regrets Only, she was hospitalized for a hysterectomy to remove a benign tumor. She was back in three weeks, with a cot backstage for whenever she wasn't singing or talking. Gallery Jackie Hoffman 1.jpg Jackie Hoffman 2.jpg Jackie Hoffman 3.jpg Jackie Hoffman 4.jpg Jackie Hoffman 5.jpg JJackie Hoffman 6.jpg Jackie Hoffman 7.jpg Jackie Hoffman 8.jpg Trivia *Hoffman performs a one woman cabaret show. *She was awarded the 1993 Joseph Jefferson Award, Chicago's version of the Tony, for Actress in a Revue for Disgruntled Employee Picnic or the Postman Always, at the Second City Theatre in Chicago, Illinois. *She was nominated for a 1994 Joseph Jefferson Award for Actress in a Revue for Are You Now or Have You Ever Been Mellow?, at the Second City Theatre. *She was a 2003 Theatre World Award winner for Hairspray. *She won an Obie Award (Off-Broadway) in 2001 for the playing of several roles in The Book of Liz. External Links *Official Website * * * Jackie Hoffman at the Internet Broadway Database * * Navigation Category:Main Cast Category:Female Cast Category:Bette and Joan Cast